Life is Hell
by jaybles
Summary: Carol's life is already bad enough with the loss of her daughter. The only person she actually feels close to treats her like shit. Making her life now feel like a living Hell. A.N.: I did not steal this story, it is mine from my old account that got hacked. I am fixing a few things in it because I was young and not a great writer when I first started. However I hope ya'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1... Piece of shit.

Carol sat there just staring at the wall, it had been a day since she saw her walk out of that barn. She couldn't believe that this whole time her precious Sophia had been so close, yet so far away; her body in the barn but her soul gone. She didn't know what to do, how could she go on now that she didn't have her daughter, and was all alone in this terrifying new world.

She heard the door to the rv open and close, and wiped the tears from her cheeks then pulled the covers over her head. Carol didn't want to see or speak to anyone, or listen to them say they were sorry for her loss.

"Carol...I Brought ya food"

The man's voice surprised her. She pulled the covers off and saw Daryl Dixon standing over her.

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled and started to pull the covers back over her head, but Daryl had pulled them away and let them fall to the floor.

"Damn woman, ya are goin' to eat, no sittin' around feelin' sorry for yourself," Daryl frowned looking down at her.

Carol felt the tears build up, not from sorrow but anger. "Who are you to tell me not to feel sorry for myself!?" She yelled and sat up looking him dead in the eye.

"Who am I?!" He snapped and pointed his finger in her face "I am the man who never gave up hope that Sophia was alive! I went out there day and night lookin' for that girl of yours. Never once did I give up hope that she was alive," he paused and shook his head. "Unlike you, her own mother, flesh and fuckin' blood, the only person she relied on in shit forsaken this world!" he began to raise his voice.

Carol slapped his hand out of her face and glared up at him, tears now running down her cheeks "Get out!" she yelled.

Daryl scoffed and set the plate on the nightstand next to her bed. "Gladly" he said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Carol wanted so badly to throw the plate of food at the door as he walked out, but she knew that the food could go to someone else. She got up and took the plate walking out of the RV, just in time to see Daryl disappear into the tree line. She walked up to Lori and Carl. "You two can have my food...I'm not hungry" She said with a sigh.

Lori looked up at her "Carol are you sure" She asked in a concerning tone.

Carol nodded "Yes, I feel sick.." she smiled slightly then looked up toward the direction Daryl had gone. Even though he could be a jackass, she did worried about him, especially with his wound still not fully healed. She shook her head and walked back into the RV picking her covers up off of the floor and laying back in bed. "He is a big boy, and he can handle himself," she sighed.

Daryl walked through the woods seeing a few walkers and taking them down with his knife "Dumb bitch" He mumbled to himself. "Do nothin' but try to help her, and this is how she repays me...never again." he said as he pulled his knife out of the walkers eye socket.

He continued to walk through the woods and soon he came across the spot where he had found Sophia's doll. Daryl shook his head realizing how much his words might have hurt Carol. "Dammit" he sighed and kicked the water knowing he would have to apologize to her, but he didn't know how because he had never felt sorry for any of his actions.

By the time Carol had woken up it the sun was setting. She got out of bed and stretched slightly, then she walked out of the RV and looked around. No Daryl still. It was getting late, and usually he is back by now. "Don't panic," she said to herself. Then she went around the farm asking everyone if they had seen him. No luck. "Okay, maybe he is in the house," she said to herself again, trying to come up with a logical reason on why she still hadn't seen him. Then, when she didn't find him in the house true panic set in, the same panic she had when Rick did not return with her baby.

Knowing it was dark, and it was dangerous to go on a manhunt on her own, Carol still decided to go and look for Daryl. She went back to the RV and grabbed her knife that was sitting on the table, and before she took off she had to make sure no one was looking then made a run for the woods. She ran for a few minutes then stopped when she knew no one had seen her or followed her. Carol took her knife out and continued to walk "Daryl?" she whispered every couple of steps.

Carol stopped when she heard twigs break behind her, and let out a small sigh and started to turn around "For god sakes Daryl don't try sneaking up on me like-" she froze when she saw two walkers just a few feet behind her. After a moment she turned and started running, hearing them getting closer and closer. Tears ran down her face, she came out looking for Daryl because she was worried about him, and now she is probably going to meet the same fate as her precious Sophia, and no one in the group would ever know. Unless, of course, if they found her as a walker. Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she screamed as she was thrown to the ground. Carol swung her knife hoping she could fend them off just long enough.

"Stay the fuck down!" Daryl said in a harsh whisper and then he turned, crossbow raise, and took down the walker that was the closest to them. Then he took his knife out and walked over to the other putting his hand on its throat to keep it arm distance away, then stabbed it directly in the forehead.

Carol watched as he took down both the walkers, and somewhat felt pitty for herself because he made it look so easy. She got up as he walked back towards her, wiping the blood from his knife off with a rag. That's when she saw the blood on his arm, and she looked down and saw it on her knife as well. Carol gasped when she realized she had cut him. "Daryl, I-" she was cut of when Daryl grabbed her arm.

He carefully looked her up and down "are you hurt?" he asked.

Carol shook her head "No, I'm fine, but your arm" she said and reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

Daryl just shook his head looking angry as ever "I'll live, what the hell were ya thinkin' coming out here!?" he yelled. This woman was to much for him to handle, she is just has a death wish. "Ya could have gotten killed if it weren't for me!"

She took a step back "I was thinkin' you were hurt!" she yelled at him "You left and haven't come back, not telling anyone how long you would be out here. You don't think about anyone but yourself!" she said.

"There isn't anyone who cares for me so why the fuck should I be thinkin' 'bout anyone else!? The only reason they need me is because I go out every fuckin' day and bring ya'll back food and I get nothin' in return" he shouted, although he knew if he kept yelling the way he was it would attract more walkers. However, his blood was boiling at this point and he couldn't control himself. "Hell I went out lookin' for a lil girl who wasn't even mine because her mother didn't keep a fuckin' eye on her!" and as soon as he said this he regretted it.

Carol stared at him for a moment then she turned and started to walk away. After how kind she has been to him, he still treats her like shit.

"Were the hell do ya think your goin'?" He said and grabbed her arm, but she quickly hit him away tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted and stood there for a moment. "First off you didn't have to look for her and I appreciate that you did I really do. Secondly I care about you, if I lose you I don't know what I would do!" she started walking away again "I can get there myself!" She said bitterly, and continued to walk back to the Farm.

Daryl clenched his teeth as she walked away, he couldn't believe what she just said after all of the horrible things he had just said. He walked a few steps behind her and they walked in silence, after a while they came through the tree line. "Carol...no one asked you to care for me..." He said softly stopping when she did and looked at her.

Carol turned slightly and looked at him shaking her head "No...I choose to, just like you chose to look for my daughter.." She said with an almost hurt smile. "All because I am...was a piece of shit mother." She left him with that, and walked passed the group that sat around a fire and into the RV closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...Advice from a kid.

Daryl stomped up the steps to the house and opened the door. He was frustrated at this point, not with Carol but himself. He had been so mean to her and yet she still cared for him, he sighed heavily not noticing that the Greene sisters were sitting on the couch. They both had been staring at him looking somewhat concerned.

"Hey Daryl are you okay?" Maggie asked after a moment, then she saw his arm and got up off of the couch. "What happened to you?"

Daryl glared at her "Were either of you two watchin' Carol!?" he asked, not even acknowledging her questions. Maggie turned to her younger sister who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Maggie turned back to Daryl and shook her head "No I didn't know I was supposed to be watching her" she said.

Daryl's hand bawled up into a fist. "The damn woman went out into the woods, and you're tellin' me that neither of you bothered to check up on her, or notice that she was fuckin' missin'?!" He snapped, but before they chance to reply to his outburst he walked away and went to find Hershel.

Hershel was in his room folding his clothes putting them away when Daryl came stomping in."Hey Hershel, would ya take a look at this for me?" Daryl asked holding his arm up to show him the wound

Hershel looked at Daryl and then his arm, he set his folded shirt back in the basket and walked over to him. He grabbed Daryl's arm and looked at it closely then gestured for Daryl to sit down in the chair that sat in the corner of his room. "What happened?" Hershel asked as he picked up his medical bag.

Daryl sat down in the chair, making sure his bloody arm didn't touch the fabric, and he sighed heavily. "Carol took a swing at me when we were in the woods."

Hershel stopped in front of Daryl and looked at him "What was she doin' out there?" he asked. Then while Daryl explained what happened Hershel cleaned the wound to make sure he didn't need stitches, then wrapped it up.

Daryl shook his head "Dumb bitch says she was worried about me," he grumbled as Hershel finished wrapping up the wound.

The older man just laughed and shook his head. "Son, that woman cares more about you than you realize, and you care more 'bout her than you realize" he said looking up at Daryl. "And it would probably be a good idea to not call the people who care about you 'dumb bitch'" Hershel smiled slightly and let go of his arm.

"Who the hell said I care 'bout that woman?" Daryl shot back, and stood up from the chair as soon as Hershel was done.

Herschel looked at him "No one has to say it, it's the way you look at her" he said still smiling. "You look at her the way I used to look at my wife," he added.

"I don't look at her in any kind of way" Daryl protested then he walked away not wanting to talk about it anymore. Daryl was sick of people telling him how he felt, how would they know anyways? He walked through the living room where Beth was still sitting on the couch looking at him.

"What?" he said harshly.

Beth stared at him for a moment frowning at his rudeness. "Sorry I didn't watch her for you" she finally said after a moment. "But I promise from now on , when you are gone, I will make sure someone is keeping an eye on her."

Daryl stared at the young woman and frowned. "I don't give two shits 'bout her anymore, let her get killed," he said bitterly.

Beth couldn't help but laugh "Daryl Dixon when are you going to give up the 'I'm not in love with Carol' act?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest smiling at him.

"I'm not in love with her!" Daryl shouted. "Why the hell do people keep saying that I care 'bout her or that I love her"

"Then why do you care so much about her staying safe!?" She asked looking at him with a stern look. It was clear that she was not going to let him live this down.

"Because...because...god damnit why don't you people mind your own damn business?!" Daryl yelled and walked back out of the house slamming the door behind him. He stopped when he saw Carl walking up the steps.

Carl looked at the man and noticed that he was upset. "Hey Daryl," he stopped and looked back at the RV then at Daryl "You should apologize to Carol."

Daryl looked at the boy and was a little thrown off by his statement "The hell you talkin' 'bout?"

Carl gave him a sly grin "Daryl I'm twelve, I wander around the camp when nobody's lookin', and I over hear things." he explained. "You really should apologize to her Daryl. She really is tryin' her best, and she was only worried about you. I know it wasn't the smartest thing what she did, but you are also being too harsh on her. I mean, she just lost Sophia."

Daryl stared at the kid for the longest time, a little surprised by how much he actually knew and by how mature he sounded. "Kid, I would...but I don't know how" He finally said with a small sigh.

Carl laughed "It isn't hard, I can tell you how you can apologize."

Carol laid in bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that all she had been doing was sleeping, or that her mind was racing. She heard the door to the RV open and shut, which surprised her because Andre started sleeping in a tent. Mostly because she couldn't stand hearing Carol crying every night that Sophia was missing. Carol sat up and looked to see who it was, but frowned when she saw Daryl. "What do you want now?" she asked turning away from him.

Daryl looked at her then he sat on the end of the bed "Carol..." he paused, it was killing him to have to say he was sorry about the things he had said to her. Before the world went to shit he had never apologized to anyone. Not his brother, or any women that he had dated. This was the first time he had felt guilty about something. "I um-" he paused again and scratched the back of his head.

Before he could continue Carol turned glaring at him "What Daryl? You come here to explain detail by detail on how I was a horrible mother?!" she was almost screaming at him, and at this point she couldn't keep her voice down and didn't care if the others outside could hear her. "Well let me help. First I stayed with an abusive husband, who looked at are daughter, in a way a father should never look at their own daughter. Second-" She was cut off when Daryl grabbed her shoulders. "Let go of me," she said and tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"Woman you are hard to handle, ya know that?" he stopped and looked at her. "Today when you were in the woods, ya could've died. What would I have done then?" He let go of her and stood up scratching the back of his head. "You say you care 'bout me, if ya really do you will keep yourself safe. No more going in the woods unless someone is with you. It is to dangerous and it is clear that you do not know how to defend yourself," He explained and glanced down at her.

Carol looked at him confused "Are you okay?" she asked, because his attitude was different and he was actually being kind to her.

He looked at her and frowned "What? I'm fine."

"You're being nice to me," she stated. "It just isn't like you."

Daryl looked at her and he felt his blood boil. "What I'm not allowed to be nice for a change!?" he raised his voice slightly, and he noticed her flinch. "Ugh, whatever I'm done, nice guy thing ain't workin' for me anyways. Hope you enjoyed that little moment while you had the chance because I doubt it will ever happen again," he grumbled and walked toward the door, but stopped when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Carol laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...Sick

The next morning Daryl woke up, his head pounding. He groaned knowing he had slept in, and he had to get going before he lost even more hunting time. The group was running low on food, and he was the only one who could get a lot of food in one trip. Daryl got up feeling a little dizzy, but he just ignored it and got dressed and grabbed his crossbow before leaving his tent.

He stopped seeing Carol coming out of the RV. She smiled at him "Good mornin' Daryl" she said. He just nodded his hello, because he was to tired to say it, and continued to walk towards the woods.

Carol watched him turn away, wondering if he was mad at her since he didn't say anything. However, she just shrugged it off then she walked to the house to help get started on breakfast. "Mornin' ladies" Carol said as she entered the house. Beth, Maggie, and Lori were in the kitchen already cooking. Andrea was at the table doing something to her guns, but glanced up and smiled at Carol.

"Well good mornin' hun, good to see you up and about," Andrea said putting down her gun.

Carol nodded "Yeah well I figured it was time for me to get up, and start helping out." she said walking into the kitchen. "Haven't been any help just laying around feeling sorry for myself," she added.

"Well as long as you feel like you are ready to help out," Beth said and smiled at the older woman. "We could use some help getting the eggs started."

Carol nodded smiling at Beth and opened one of the cabinets grabbing a large bowl. She began to crack eggs into the bowl counting at least one for each person in the group.

Beth went to set the table as the others finished cooking breakfast. Andrea helped and cleared off her things from the table and moved into the living room. Shane walked into the house and looked around and walked over to Andrea and sat down next to her, pulling out his own gun.

Carol, Lori and Maggie came out with all the food and set it on the table. "Beth go get everyone." Maggie said to her younger sister. Beth nodded and headed outside to round everyone up.

T-Dog was the first to walk into the house and sit at the table, followed by Carl,Rick, Hershel, Glenn, Jimmy and Patricia. Shane and Andrea soon joined them, and Carol looked around seeing not seeing Daryl who was usually back by breakfast.

She felt uneasy as she sat and looked around the table seeing if anyone else had noticed his absence. No one did, they all went amongst themselves. Carol sat quietly and tried to eat her breakfast, but she couldn't finish it, she was to worried about where Daryl was. Carol handed her plate to Lori who looked up at her "Carol are you sure?" She asked.

Carol nodded and smiled at her "Yes, I'm full" she assured Lori. Then Carol walked into the kitchen looking out at the tree line."Where are you," she said to herself.

Glenn walked in with his empty plate and he put it in the sink and looked at her "Are you okay Carol?" he asked. Carol looked up at him and shook her head looking back out towards the woods.

"Daryl hasn't returned...I'm worried 'bout him," she said and looked at Glen. "Will you take me to look for him, please?" She asked.

Glen looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, I don't know. I don't want Daryl getting pissed at me if anything goes wrong" he said looking out towards the woods.

Carol sighed "Fine. I will just go by myself" she opened a drawer and grabbed a knife, walking out the back door leaving Glenn alone in the kitchen. She could hear Glenn yelling for Rick and the others. Then, in no less than a minute Rick was following a few feet behind her, while everyone else stood by the back door watching.

Rick grabbed her arm "Carol where are you going?" he asked.

Carol pushed him away "No one even noticed that Daryl still isn't here" She said and looked at everyone "I am the only one that noticed so I am going to be the only one looking for him."

"Of course we noticed" Maggie said looking at her "We just thought he was stayin' out hunting a little longer, besides he did seem to wake up a little late anyhow."

Carol shook her head "No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't stay out without letting someone know he was going to be late." She said and turned and started to walk away but stopped when she saw something coming out from behind the trees. Daryl was staggering, a rope with about ten squirrel over his shoulder. He wasn't even fully out of the woods when he fell to the ground. Everyone was over to him within seconds, and saw he was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Daryl, were you bit?!" Shane asked stopping a few feet away from him, along with everyone else. Carol hesitated, she wanted to help him but she didn't know if he was bit or not, and the thought of him being bit made her stomach turn in knots. However, she was the only one who went to his side.

Daryl shook his head "Hell no...I wasn't bit" his breathing was heavy, and he tried to get up, this time with the help of Carol and Rick.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked as he started helping him towards the house. Daryl shook his head, he still felt dizzy and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nothing.."He mumbled "I'm fine, don't need no ones help walkin' " he said and pulled away from them both. Daryl stumbled forward and fell onto one knee closing his eyes again, and let out a heavy breath. That's when he felt a hand on his forehead, when he opened his eyes he saw Carol.

"Daryl, you are burning up," she exclaimed and helped him back up.

"Let me go, I am just fine" He grumbled and tried to pull away. Carol refused to let him go, and for once she was stronger than him, she helped him all the way to the house and laid him down onto the couch. "Damn woman, I said I was fine," Daryl said and closed his eyes as soon as he was on the couch.

"You aren't fine Daryl," Carol said crossing her arms and looking down at him "Stop trying to be such a tough guy and let someone take care of you for once." Maggie came in and put a cold washcloth and put it on Daryl's head. "It's from him sleepin' out in the open" Carol said "You can take my bed in the rv" she added and looked at Rick who was standing near her. "Help me get him there?" she asked.

Rick nodded "Yeah, I'll get him there, you get him a plate of food" he said and walked over and helped Daryl off the couch.

"You best be takin' me back to my tent." Daryl mumbled weakly. Rick chuckled, slightly shaking his head and walking out of the house and towards the RV. He helped Daryl up the steps and into the RV. "Damn it Rick...take me into my tent" he grumbled.

"Daryl you have a fever, you need to stay out of the cold. Now if you can make it to your tent on your own, then by all means go right ahead. However, if you can't you go lay down on that bed now, Carol is gettin' you food," Rick said and walked out of the RV but stood by the door until Carol got there.

Carol smiled "Thank you Rick," she said and gave his arm a small pat. He nodded with a smiled and walked back to the house, Carol stood at the door for a moment before going in. She knew he was pissed off that she was having him sleep in the RV. When she walked into the RV she noticed that Daryl was already laying down on the bed, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Stop your smilin'" He mumbled, he was looking at her but it was clear that he was struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"Sorry," she laughed walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Come on, sit up get some food in your system" She said holding the plate out towards him. "Also, Hershel found some aspirin so you can take some of those as well" Daryl sat up slightly closing his eyes, and putting his hand on his forehead feeling dizzy. Carol looked at him "Here let me help" she said and put the pillow behind him to help him sit up.

"I'm fine Carol...really" he said shoving a fork full of cold eggs into his mouth, and forced himself to swallow it. Then he took another fork full chewing it a few times then shook his head spitting it onto his plate.

Carol took the plate and sighed, then handed him three aspirin and a water bottle. "Lay back down" she said and put the plate on the nightstand. She looked at Daryl, who was laying down and looking up at her, and she smiled slightly putting the cloth back on his forehead. "This should bring the fever down," she said softly and put the covers over him. "Get some sleep, okay," she said and got up to leave but was stopped when her wrist was grabbed, and she was pulled back onto the bed.

Carol was now laying next to Daryl who was struggling to even look at her. "Stay...please" he mumbled and put his head in between her shoulder and neck.

She was surprised at how he was acting so dependant, but she knew she had to help out around the farm too. "Daryl, I have to help with chores.." She said and tried to get up, but he had his arms around her waist and just tightened his grip.

"They can go without you one more day," he yawned. After a moment of silence Daryl spoke again. "Carol, I'm sorry...I didn't mean the things I said 'bout ya." He had his eyes closed and he was drifting off to sleep. "Please forgive me for bein' such a ass...ya did your best...I think everyone may be right..." He stopped talking, finally falling asleep, his grip loosening on Carol, who took the chance to slip away.

Carol looked down at him smiling slightly and she kissed his cheek. "And you say I'm hard to handle," she whispered. "I will be back soon," she added before leaving the RV.


End file.
